This Ringless Finger
by SimplySilence
Summary: Chapter 4 is out! Thanks for reviewing :D (still not much time for updates; sorry)! A bit OOC because I feel like it's impossible to create a romance if I keep Sunako the way she is in the manga. You know, doing something with Kyohei, then nosebleeding, followed by a grand finale of being completely oblivious of the chemistry by the end of the chapter. Same goes for Kyohei.
1. The Very Beginning

_I probably seem pretty lonesome, just as I was 10 years ago. On my pale hand there lies no beautiful wedding ring. I'm certain most classmates whom I happen to bump into at the grocery markets marvel at how I'm still such a wallflower._

_"Wow, hey, Nakahara. Long time no see. How's life going?"_

_ "Fine."_

_ "Mine, too. I'm married now."_

_ "So are Noi and Tama."_

_ "The pretty girls you hung out with? What beautiful brides they must have been. I'm so jealous. How about you, Nakahara?"_

_ I would then hold my hands up shamelessly._

_ "Man, I'd thought you'd end up with Kyohei for sure. Sorry about being so bitter to you so many years ago about Kyohei, Nakahara. I was young, I was stupid. Now that I have found true love, I've changed. I really am so sorry."_

_ "It's fine."_

_ "I hope you find someone to love, too, Nakahara."_

_ "Thanks."_

_ Then we would wave our goodbyes, and they would saunter off, walking on the paths they had chosen for their future. And I would continue on my way, too. I guess, in a way, I really still am a wallflower._

_ That I really still am alone._

* * *

"Sunako, make me fried shrimp!" I whined through her bedroom door. I'm not really that hungry, but her shrimp is heavenly. I'm never really as starving as I complain about, really. But hey, if you were living in the same house as a cooking goddess, I'm pretty sure you would want to eat as much as I do.

There was no response, so I barged in. The light that flooded into the room from the hallway I came from was pretty much the only lighting here, minus the faint rays from the TV. Geez, it's always so dark in here. I squinted and looked for the ghost-like chef.

"Get. Out. Now," I turned around, and looked to the direction of the voice. I barely had time to react when she attacked me with a combo of professional punches and kicks. She always does that when I barge in her room. I'm used to this welcome. But, as always, I managed to dodge from them. Don't get me wrong- Sunako's not at all weak. She's actually a very good opponent; it's nice having someone on my high level of fighting. It gets boring fighting weaklings who just sob after agreeing for a small brawl. She's good; I hate to admit it, but maybe even as good as me.

A horror movie screamed at me from the glowing TV. I glanced quickly to see Sunako's latest movie, and that was a very wrong move. The next thing I knew I was dropkicked to the door.

"Augh!" I wiped the blood from my nose.

"I'll make dinner after my movie is done." Those were the words I heard before the door slammed in my face.

"Kyohei, I see you were in Sunako's room again." Ranmaru smirked at me and gave me one of those perverted looks; arms crossed, eyebrow slightly arched, with a dirty glint in his eyes.

"I am not desperate enough to go for every woman within a 50 mile radius, Ranmaru." I retort back.

"It's not my fault the ladies find me so attractive, Kyohei." Ranmaru jutted out his ass in an attempt at an erotic pose. "You know you would want a piece of this, too," he winked.

"Not my fault when you get herpes." Nice one, Kyohei.

"I'm as likely to get herpes from beautiful, rich women as you are to not get with Sunako," Ranmaru slyly changed the subject.

"Sunako's just a friend. Fuck off," I said, maybe sounding a bit overdefensive.

"What about that time you almost had sex with her for free rent? You know, when Auntie Nakahara forced you two on a-"

"You guys brainwashed me! Peer pressure! Geez." I quickly retreated to my room, trying to get the memory out of my head.

I don't know why everyone thinks we're dating. We're honestly not. Everyone's always pestering me about Sunako, but I don't really think anything of her. She's just a friend to me… a close friend. Hmm, I guess I never really considered who Sunako was to me. Is she really just a close friend? Augh, I don't know. Sunako's my fighting buddy, too, I guess.

"Kyoooohei and Sunakoooo," Takenaga whispered in my ear. I jumped. How the hell did he get into my room?

"Dude, what the fuck was that?"

"Truth," Takenaga smugly replied.

I sighed. "Are you hear to pester me about Sunako too?" I gave Takenaga a lethal evil eye.

"No, I'm here to let you know it's time for dinner."

"Oh." I prepared for a full speed sprint to the dining room. The lovely dining room with even lovelier shrimp was waiting for me.

"Not so fast." Takenaga held my wrist.

"WHYYYYY?" I pointed to my stomach. "THIS WANTS FOOD!"

"Well… Auntie Nakahara came back while you were fighting with Sunako."

"Oh god. No. Not that woman. No."

"Yeah…"

"What does she want now?"

"She's attending a yacht party, and wants her precious niece to come as a beautiful lady along with her hot date."

"Yay for you, Takenaga. Dating both Noi and Sunako. Ranmaru would be proud of you, you little playa." I elbowed him playfully.

"No, Noi and I ship SunaKyo. You have no idea how many gifs of you guys she has already posted on Tumblr. Sorry." Takenaga thrust a dry-cleaned suit to me. "Be a good trophy boyfriend, will you?" He grinned and gave me a pat on the back.

"What about dinner?" Seriously, does Aunt Nakahara think I could be picture perfect with her niece on an empty stomach?

"Well, considering it's an expensive yacht party thrown by Auntie Nakahara, I think there will be some decent food there, too. Of course, I may be wrong because it's not like Auntie is super rich, right?" Takenaga rolled his eyes and went back to his arrogant-genius persona. That's the typical sarcastic Takenaga. Don't ask me how Noi finds this attractive, but she does.

"Blehhhh… why is it always me?" I took the suit remorsefully and pushed Takenaga out of my room before he could answer me with a full speech about the clear evidence that "SunaKyo" exists.

Suits don't suit me. I prefer my hoodie and jeans to a suit any day. I wish Aunt Nakahara would stop being so selfish and keep dragging her tenants to parties every month. Why won't the woman get a boyfriend and leave me alone?

But I won't lie. I do look forward to attending these parties because Sunako… Sunako's very attractive when she wants to be. It's breathtaking, how this dark morbid not-at-all-perfect woman turns into a beautiful lady. I wish whoever called her ugly would just take that back. Honestly, how could anyone ever see the party-perfect-lady Sunako ugly?

Girls. They can be so unreasonable sometimes. I don't understand how Sunako could like a guy she never got to know. I have tons of fangirls screaming about how they'll bear my children and marry me (yeah, I'm not even kidding), but they have no idea who I am or what my personality's like.

"Hurry up and change! Sunako's almost ready!" Yuki's adorable little-boy voice screeched through my door. I heard Sunako's running footsteps coming in my direction, probably fleeing from the guys trying to makeover her.

Shit. I had just started to change, and I was half naked. I was only wearing boxers. She's going to bitch about melting in my presence since I'm so "radiant."

The door opened before I could get any clothes on and Sunako crashed onto me.

Just like any other teenage guy in my situation, I was pretty thrilled at first to have a female body on top of mine. I was the most thrilled about an accidental meeting of lips, though.

The number of accidental kisses between Sunako and I is pretty eerie. It's like whatever forces are dictating the world are just knocking her faces together in an attempt to create sparks. I'll be honest; the forces aren't doing too bad a job because I can't say I don't enjoy these kisses. A little bit of the enjoyment comes from the testosterone. But it's mainly the fact that the lips that mine touch are sweet and lovely.

My mind was being invaded by thoughts of Sunako, when I was suddenly fully aware of what was going on again. Her face reddened. Then she covered her red face with those pale hands. Then came the scream.

"Stop screaming already. It's not like I'm completely naked," I yelled over her. I pushed her off me and shoved my suit pants on quickly. Yuki rushed through the door, with Ranmaru and Takenaga trailing behind.

"Do you see all this blood?" Sunako uncovered her face, and threw her hands in front of my eyes. "Do you think it's funny to give me nose bleeds? Are you trying to torture me?"

"Well, if by torture you mean bondage, I'm sure Kyohei would gladly torture you." Ranmaru winked at Sunako. Damn you, Ranmaru. I swear this kid knows the worst possible timing to bring up stuff like this. "Oh? See? He's blushing," Ranmaru continued cockily, as if he was reading me like a book.

"Bondage?" Sunako looked at Ranmaru curiously.

"Bondage is sex with chains and whips," Ranmaru answered. "Wouldn't you like that, Sunako? Chains and whips with Kyohei."

Sunako blushed. It was the first time outside of her party-lady persona that I saw her cheeks a healthy rosy color. It was adorable. Maybe Ranmaru should openly talk about porn to Sunako more. Wow, Kyohei. You just went full-on retard. Oh god, no. Ranmaru can't taint my Sun- Sunako like that. My… where did that sneaky little word come from? She's not mine.

"Stop it, Ranmaru. Remember why we're here," Takenaga interrupted. He pointed to Sunako's face, her plain jersey and jeans, while waving a dress at Ranmaru.

"Oh Takenaga. So serious and cold. Noi might not like that," Ranmaru replied, sticking out his tongue. Takenaga's stoic face turned cold, yet warm with a telltale blush. He grabbed Ranmaru's collar and pulled him dangerously close. "What did you say?" Takenaga looked like he was going to punch Ranmaru and wear his teeth as a victory necklace.

"Guys, stop it. Sunako. Remember?" Yuki whined. A note about Yuki: he has this innocent little kid quality to him. No one can get into a fist fight in front of a little kid. Especially not if the little kid is tearing up. Takenaga recomposed himself, and Ranmaru went back to wearing a smug smile. "Sunako, please do it for Auntie Nakahara," Yuki begged. His slightly teary eyes sparkled.

Sunako was hesitant, but not even the coldest people can say no to Yuki's puppy eyes. "Fine. But this is for Auntie, not for you." Her violet eyes glared my way.

"Stop staring at me like it's my fault you told Auntie Nakahara you wanted to be a perfect lady like her when you were a kid. It's not like I want to accompany you to the party either," I respond coolly. Does she really despise me that much? Sure, I'm blonde, tall, and attractive, but geez. Most people are supposed to like that. But she wouldn't really be the Sunako I know if she was appreciating my looks instead of cursing (literally, putting curses) on my looks, like she usually does.

Yuki shuffled Sunako out of my room, and Ranmaru and Takenaga followed. I made sure to lock the door when they left. Then I put on my party clothes. Wearing a suit is so formal… it feels like I'm going to a wedding or something. It's awkward. If I'm wearing a suit, Sunako's dress will probably be really gorgeous. Sunako will be gorgeous.

She was. In record timing and minimal makeup, the guys ushered Sunako back into my room. She was wearing a flowing and flowery white dress. Wedding clothes. The white made her look like a bride. A beautiful bride. Her jet-black hair was curled elegantly, and framed her delicate pale face. Her lips were plump and feminine, a gorgeous finishing touch to an airbrushed looking goddess. Dear god, how much am I staring? I looked away to the guys.

I caught Ranmaru's gaze. Ranmaru noticed my staring. He was smirking more than usual. Then he made this dumbstruck looking face: eyes wide and dreamlike, mouth open as if in awe. Was that bastard fucking imitating me? Damn it, Ranmaru; what if Sunako sees you? He gestured me to come over next to Sunako. "Come on, Kyohei. Auntie Nakahara will be mad if you stand ten feet away from her niece."

I obeyed because I would go mad if I didn't stand 10 centimeters Aunt Nakahara's niece.


	2. These Accidental Kisses

_There's something about that word. Alone. People are always using it in such awful context. Alone for lunch. Alone for Valentine's Day. Alone under the mistletoe. Alone after ten years. Being alone implies that you're lonely._

_ Contrary to common belief, being alone doesn't mean you're lonely._

* * *

He set those chocolate brown eyes on me and stared with a stupid look. Unsurprisingly. I see that look every time people see me for the first time. They look shocked and stare in wonder for a few seconds. Then their looks turn disrespectful and hateful. Something new and foreign to them becomes different and weird. And Auntie wonders why I spent the last few years of my life not giving a fuck about my appearance. I'm just sheltering myself from the impending pain.

What the heck? What is the radiant creature's problem? Why does he keep staring? It's been two entire minutes. People have gotten scared by now. Ugh, it's probably because I look ridiculous. I mean, just ugly is already staring but ugly with an attempt to cancel it out with mainstream girly clothing? Why don't we just stick a Nice-Try sticker on me? Five minute stares before a combination of fear and laughter is to be expected. Flowers and frills in one dress… Why are you doing this to me, Auntie? What have I ever done? Okay. Yes, I do watch horror movies and eat too much chocolate. Yes, I do hide in the darkness and scare everyone. But it's just who I am…

Though it pains me very much to play this game of pretend every party, I'll go to this party as a lady, like I have done for her before. I know Auntie loves her parties because they make up for the liveliness in her life after her darling died. I know she struggled to live in the lingering darkness and pain left by her darling. Unlike me, Auntie doesn't like the dark. That's why she wears her bright and flashy dresses, and travels all over the world to chandelier-lit parties. That's why she fills the gaping hole of loneliness in her life with her supposedly beautifully radiant niece.

I was lost in thought for a second; sorry. Wait. Wait a second, why is the most radiant creature coming towards me? I look to the radiant creatures that made me get into this dress. Ranmaru then gestured him over, and said something. I wasn't really listening to what he said though, because I was too busy trying to avoid melting while the radiant creature was coming my way.

Dear god. How is anyone that attractive? Really? Everywhere we go, it's impossible for people not to stare at him. And it's not like the stares people give me because after those stares, people just run away from fear. Mobs run toward him and keep hugging and touching him.

How dare they touch him. Only I can touch him. I get fighting privileges because I fucking take care of that little bastard. If those stupid fangirls think they can rape a guy that I look after, I swear I will rip open their abdomens like Jack the Ripper. Do they cook food for him taking every one of his little eating habits into consideration? I think not.

Wow. I sound extremely jealous. I hope I don't look jealous because clearly, I'm not. I check to see if my obligational escort has sensed a jealous aura from me by stealing a quick glance at him.

Wrong move. He was too radiant. His tousled blonde hair was shining and lapped at his structured face. His milk chocolate brown eyes had a beautifully intense stare, and I'm sure I will melt under the golden flecks in those eyes. I felt my face heating up. No. No. No. I am not blushing. I do not like him. I have no reason to blush. I look away. Will someone please interrupt my thoughts?

"So, Sunako. Don't you think you guys look like a couple about to get married?" Yuki teased. Thanks for interrupting Yuki. Thanks for interrupting my thoughts about the radiant creature with more thoughts about the radiant creature…

"I would rather having a staring contest at the sun. This dude is too damn radiant."

"Is that your only opinion of me? 'Too damn radiant'?"

"You could be pushy, rude, demanding..." I started. I continued in my head that you could be funny, kind, and sweet, too. I don't really think Kyohei needs to know that though.

"Yeah? Well, at least I'm not antisocial, scary, stubborn—"

This quickly turned into an argument of who has the worst qualities.

"Guys, really?" Takenaga interrupted the both of us when we're attempting to list all each others' bad qualities and shouting over each other.

"Takenaga, you should've let them continue, because eventually one of them would kiss each other to shut each other up," Ranmaru taunted.

I am going to kill that Ranmaru one day, I swear. I wouldn't ever kiss that Kyohei. Besides, if I were to kiss him, it wouldn't be because he was annoying me; it would be because I wanted to. Not that I'll ever want to. Even though he's very attractive. Wait. What? What did I just think? Oh my god, let me kill myself.

Besides, I think we've already kissed enough for one day, considering I accidentally kissed him while he was half naked. This isn't even funny. Why are there so many damn kissing occurrences between him and I? Dear forces of the world, if this is your way of telling me that I should love him, I'm here to let you know that rushing things won't help.

If I want Kyohei, I'll get him on my own time. I don't need any of these stupid coincidences to play matchmaker for me; this is the twenty-first century and I'm stubborn enough to do things myself. Not that I want him. Right?

Am I into Kyohei like that? He's not looking at me, is he? I'm not blushing, am I? I don't look sheepish or anything, hopefully.

"Stop taunting, Ranmaru. Not everyone has an overly active sex life and contracts herpes every other day via kissing," Kyohei responded. I don't need him to shield me from insults. I can do that myself.

"It's not like you have kissed Tama yet, right?" I knew I said the right thing. Ranmaru blushed and stood silent.

"Tama, Tama, Tama, Tama…" Kyohei pressed on. Nice one, Kyohei.

Soon Kyohei and I were just skipping around Ranmaru chanting Tama. It was fun for a while, until I slipped on my dress and almost fell face flat to the marble ground. But unfortunately, I didn't. I fell face-to-face onto Kyohei. Did the forces of the world not get my message just now to stop scheming for these kisses?

You know, I wouldn't mind if it were not the second time today this happened. I mean, I ran into his room while he was wearing boxers and crashed onto him. I swear I almost melted. He has the body of a god. Muscular, but lean. Strong, but soft. Perfection in human form. I'm not even exaggerating.

I know I just bitched about how these random kisses suck. In all honesty though, the two accidental kisses we had today were enjoyable. I think it's his magical lips. Those lips that his genes just had to sculpt so perfectly. Curse those lips. Each and every time, those lips that leave me longing for more. I'll just keep it at that, though, because I don't want the radiant creature to know that I liked them. What will he think? What does he think of me anyways? What do I think of him anyways?

I don't know. What is he to me? He's an annoying pest I cook for. He's the guy who keeps barging in my room while I'm binging on chocolate and watching horror movies. He's such a diva. But he has his moments. I don't understand why this annoying pest of a guy does so much for me. He picked vegetables by himself for me (given it was his fault that his fan girls attacked him and ruined all my precious carrots). He protected me from harm that he thought his fan girls' jealousy was causing (even though I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, it was sweet). He even saved me from becoming well known for all the wrong and dirty reasons (I can't believe I was really that delusional to go almost naked for a whole day). I don't understand why someone so radiant can do so much for someone so dark and morbid.

I keep these small moments close and dear to me and I'll never let him know that he's actually my best friend. Radiant creatures have their own beautiful friends, but I will acknowledge him as mine (only to myself though), even though I am a dark creature.

Whatever. Who needs to think about this right now? Who cares what he is to me? No one. That's who. If my thoughts were people, I am going to mass murder them for drifting into the Kyohei zone.

"So, are we off to the party or what?" Kyohei asked.

"Thanks a lot, Auntie." I awkwardly hold Kyohei's arm and off we go to the party.


	3. You, Sunako Nakahara

_ Why is it that the world is so fixated on watching couples do adorable things together?_

* * *

I think my favorite part about going to parties is nothing. Nothing at all. Do you know what I'm forced to do? Talk to people, pretend to be very cheery and elegant, laugh with people, not eat all the food. To do everything that society likes, but everything I hate. It's not me. I'm never going to be this girl I am at the parties. I'm never going to be a perfect lady.

Yet, here I am, working my ass off to become one.

"Oh, hello, Sunako, are you enjoying the food?"

"Indeed. It is quite scrumptious."

"But of course, it is imported from France, courtesy of your aunt."

"I trust that my aunt's food suit your taste?"

"Ms. Nakahara has the most exquisite taste in foreign cuisine."

The world is a cold, cold place. For people who are bright and beautiful, they can make it work. But for girls like me, ugly girls, it is desolate and dry. That's why I built a barrier, separating myself from the world. To protect myself from being drained of spirit and happiness, as I once was. No matter how much Auntie demands I shatter this barrier for the sake of looking good and amiable in public, I don't think I can ever do it. I don't think anyone could ever understand how this feels.

"Nevermind the food, though. I never knew Ms. Nakahara had such an adorable niece."

"Ahaha, thank you…"

"I see you found a date worthy of your looks and charm."

"Oh? Well—"

"Tell me, are you two really dating? I mean, you are… fine, Sunako, of course. But this man here is… well, he's… indescribably dazzling."

No one will ever understand me. Definitely not this stupid bright person I'm holding. The beauty of this guy here molds right into society's ideal. He doesn't need to abide by the rules to be well liked and accepted, not like the rest of us. But I get the feeling that he lives a separate world from society, too. If you're so attractive that everyone just falls apart around you, you're bound to be in a desolate and dry world, too. I don't like saying this, but… but maybe he's just as isolated as I am.

"Oh dear, sorry, I think my daughter is calling me. Please excuse me, Sunako and…"

"Kyohei Takano."

"Ah, sounds like the name of royalty. A name worthy of such a handsome man. Please stay here while I fetch my daughter. I'm sure she'll be glad to acquainted with you two, especially Mr. Takano over here."

"These high heels are enough to keep me glued here."

"Oh Sunako, you. You're so funny, you. I was talking to your companion. Make sure your date doesn't run off."

I know that abandoned feeling when the world drains you dry. I know that defeated look. I had seen in myself before, and maybe that's why I trust this guy. We had the same broken look in your eyes. Keyword: had. I hate the world too much to let it drain me. I'm a fighter now. I know that Kyohei's a fighter, too.

Maybe, beyond our very different appearances, we both hold a grudge against the world. Maybe that's why Kyohei Takano is my best friend.

"I lied. These shoes are not so painful as to keep me from running away," I whispered through the smile I gave at the random woman whom I attempted to socialize with, as she walked out of hearing range.

"Let's go to the balcony or something, since I don't think your aunt approves of us ditching after just five minutes of being here." He looked around the big ballroom for my auntie. After a few seconds of scanning the gleaming and gold-lit room, Auntie was spotted. It's quite hard to miss a celebrity-like woman in a really over-the-top red-carpet worthy dress. She was glaring directly at us.

"Whatever, just enough time for me to recover from all this… people stuff." I looked directly at auntie, gave her a forced, but hopefully sweet-looking smile, and walked off with Kyohei to the balcony.

The balcony was a door to a sky full of silence and stars. The calm darkness of the night hugged me, and I felt safe again. I was away from the world that would eat me alive. I started talking to myself, talking to the darkness. Spoken thoughts provide a lot of comfort.

"I wish Auntie would let me be. I love you, Auntie. But I think she thinks happiness means being loved by the rest of the world, but I much prefer to be isolated from the world. I don't care if the world hates me. At this point, I've already accepted the fact that I'm a wallflower. I'm one of those loners who no one understands. I'm one of those losers that sit in a corner for lunch at school everyday. I'm that ugly person that nobody wants. I've accepted it, embraced it, and it's just too late for me to try to be that picture-perfect people-pleaser that caters to the unending appetite of the world's greed."

I forgot I wasn't alone.

"You're not ugly and you're not a loner or wallflower. If you are alone as you say, tell me why I'm here with you right now." His eyes stared solemnly into mine.

"Because my Auntie forced you?" I arched an eyebrow and gave him the duhhhh look.

"I have free will. I could've said no."

"You're too driven by money."

"If you think it's only money that motivates me, you're wrong."

"Sure."

"What drives me to even come to these dumb parties is you, Sunako Nakahara."

I stopped breathing for a second. In that very second, my stone cold heart began beating again. For it was in that very second that Kyohei kissed me.


	4. This Road

_Flowers, serenades, all that weird romantic stuff. Everyone just can't get enough of it. I can do without those, though._

* * *

Of course, the fact that it was voluntary made it much more enjoyable than the last kisses.

It was beyond that, though. Words can't quite capture the splendor of the kiss. I remember that my face heated up with the fire of our lips' touch. I remember the fingers that grasped my cheeks and the cool touch of his skin on my hot cheeks. I remember wrapping my arms around his neck without being even a bit awkward about it. It was just the perfect mix of sweet and spicy.

Does this mean what I think it means? Does he have feelings for me? Do I have feelings for him? What is going on? What just happened? I looked for the answers in his earnest eyes. They just stared back at me, dazed and awestruck. I think I spent an eternity watching the glazed honey eyes go back to their normal chocolate shade.

"Well it's nice to have done that without you having a nosebleed," Kyohei remarked, trying to be playful. My voice was beyond my control, so I responded with a blank, questioning stare.

"Hey, Nakahara?" Kyohei's playful voice became concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. But… was that… what was that?" I finally managed to stutter.

"I don't know; I just felt like it."

"You just felt like… like… like kissing me?"

"Well, yeah. I don't think you would've believed what I said if I didn't prove it somehow."

"What you said… was it genuine?"

He looked surprised. "You don't believe what I said after that kiss?"

"It's just… it's hard to believe, you know? That someone like you could like someone like me."

"That's exactly how I feel about you, Sunako."

"As in you're also shocked at how you like such an ugly person?"

"See, this is why you need to stop avoiding mirrors. You're beautiful, Sunako. I just didn't think you would, you know, like me back because I'm so 'radiant'."

I felt a pang of hurt with that comment. I never really acknowledged the pain that Kyohei suffered from his good looks. I mean, ever since I met his mom, I knew he must have had an unpleasant life. His mom's bipolar, for crying out loud. She yelled at him for being an adorable kid. She had violent mood swings that led him to live with in the Nakahara mansion. To have your mom take care of you for one day and to threaten to scar your face the next would be awful. His mom did this all because of his good looks.

Even worst, he had stalkers and fangirls, even rapists, who wanted to touch him. He could never let down his shield for fear of being taken away. It must have been tough for a child to endure.

"I'm sorry, Kyohei. I'm just… looks are a pretty sensitive topic, and given my uh, past love situation, I just… I'm sorry I judged you by your radiance." The word, love, was really hard to force out.

"No, no. It's fine. It's totally normal." He shrugged and sat down on the marble balcony ledge before continuing, "I mean, if you're thinking about when you went to my hometown, don't compare yourself to those girls."

"I'm just as bad as them, probably even worst."

"Well, I don't think so. You take care of me unconditionally, Sunako. No one's ever really done that for me, except my mom. But, you know, she's crazy. You also ignore my good looks, and that's a really refreshing change."

"Yes, because nose bleeding due to your radiance is ignoring your looks."

"Nose bleeding is much better than rape." He chuckled. I sat next to him, and gave him a small embrace.

"It's going to be okay, Kyohei," I whispered. He hugged me back, and I felt his chest rising and falling with his breath. I heard his heart beat while I felt mine raced.

When we untangled our bodies, we just sat there for a while. I let the silence provide comfort for Kyohei while he was strolling through his past, while I ran through mine.

I remember those days. I remember the days when my friends would push me to tell Akito I had a crush on him. My heart beat louder than I could possibly imagine, and I felt those butterflies in my stomach. I caved in to my friends' encouragement. I checked my appearance, making sure I was decent enough. Then, I forced my body to walk over to him. It took every ounce of courage and bravery I had to say the words "I like you."

"But I don't like ugly girls."

I don't want to go through this all again. I don't want to re-explore this twisting road called romance. If I walk this road together with Kyohei, where will it lead?

Not wanting to be tormented by the memories, I repressed them once again. When I returned from my thoughts to the world, Kyohei was staring at me.

"What?" I glared at him. I hate it when people stare at me. It feels like they're taking in the full impact of my ugliness. It feels like Akito's words.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Nothing."

I think he already knew what I was thinking, but he kept quiet about it and dropped the topic. He let the silence fill up the space where the memories were, and gave me time to recover from my memories.

The usually peaceful silence and darkness of the night sky was crowded with confusion, though. Where was this road leading? Kyohei and I already have a bunch of trust and support for each other. Is romance really necessary? I mean, sure, I like it when we kiss. I just don't want all the consequences that come with pursuing love. All that stuff is too complicated.

I could end this confusion, like I always do. I could act stupid and dismiss whatever has happened between us. I could choose the safe path that I've always chosen. I could let this episode of Kyohei and Sunako romance end. Should I?


End file.
